


Reverse Causation

by tophemori



Series: Compliance [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Case Fic, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Explicit Language, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Humor, M/M, Other, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophemori/pseuds/tophemori
Summary: 2038. Detroit, Michigan.Detective Connor Anderson. HK800. Same story, different fates.





	1. More drinking, less talking

Voices mingling. Bodies intertwining. The scent of booze like a blanket in the room… Those were things that Connor found comfort on days when it gets too tiring to think about work.

  
Being the youngest detective in the Detroit Police Department certainly had its ups and down, especially if it meant taking a toll on his well-being. He could feel the fatigue through his bones like being soaked in rain. It’d clung to him profusely and refusing to leave him alone.

  
He runs a finger carefully around the rim of the glass in front of him, taking in the color of the amber liquid as the neon lights reflected and bounced around. 

  
“That’s your third one, Anderson.” The bartender tells him with the casualness of someone who’s said the same thing numerous times in the past. He was a familiar face to Connor. A big, loud man with a stare and an unforgettable laugh. 

 

“Drinking helps me think. You don’t like me smoking here so at least let me drink my ass off, Doug.”

  
“Call me if you need another round.”

  
In one motion, Connor downs his drink and relishes the faint burning sensation of the alcohol. It grounds him to reality and his surroundings gives him some semblance of clarity. That he could be at home working but he chose to be out tonight to drink himself senseless. 

 

Being alone with his thoughts at home wasn’t a healthy activity and he knew it. He’s had enough of Amanda reprimanding his ass about his lifestyle and even Gavin, the resident prick of the force, had called him out on his shit one too many times.

  
He can’t help it. Submerging himself in work was the only way he knew how to feel like himself. That he was still here in the present. That he was still alive.

  
Ready to have another round of hard liquor pouring down his systems, he hollers over Doug just as he sees someone approach him just shy of his peripheral vision.

  
He’d been very keen to avoid catching the eye of anyone in the club, in fear of the recognition that might occur should they be one of his followers on his social media accounts. Connor prides himself with confidence that a lot of people would recognize him and he’s faintly had the thought to feel a little disappointed that nobody did tonight.

  
Save for one.

  
Connor could have been lying to himself if he didn’t feel something at seeing this man who was approaching him in a methodical and even pace. Were his prayers finally getting answered?    
  
Is someone who’s actually his type actually going to make a pass on him? Well if that was going to be the case, he’s going to fucking play up the charms extensively if he has to. He’s not desperate. Not in the very least.

  
Doug sets down his drink in front of him just as the man approaches for him close enough to recognize his features well. He downs his drink in a second.

 

“Evening, Detective Anderson. My name is HK800, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” The android introduces himself to Connor as he watches the LED glow a steady blue as it stood there patiently. 

  
Maybe he shouldn’t have had that last one. Some sleep seemed inviting right now.

  
“Don’t you have a more human sounding name or something? Like Chris…or Jude maybe?” Connor looks at him inquisitively. This android was a looker despite looking like an older model.

  
“Well, you may pick one for me if you prefer, Detective.”

  
He was starting to feel the alcohol in his system. He wasn’t ready to be having this conversation right now but he wanted it done and over with. It was making him anxious.

  
“Can’t I just add two more letters?” Connor stares at the android and looks at his model number. HK800 model number 436-682-273-42. “What about ‘Hank’?”

  
The LED pulses from blue to yellow as Hank processed the idea suggested to him. “Of course, Detective. My name is Hank, I’m the android sent by-“

  
Connor stops Hank prematurely with a laugh and a dismissive wave of his hand. “You don’t have to repeat it twice, Hank. I heard you the first time.”

Hank’s LED pulses a quick yellow before turning back to blue. It seemed like he took a note of that.

  
“I’ve been searching for your location and nobody at the station seemed to know where you were. I had taken the liberty to search the nearby bars within a mile radius of your house and I was lucky to find you at the second bar.”

  
“What do you need me for...exactly?”

  
“Your assistance regarding a case that occurred earlier this evening. A homicide concerning a Cyberlife android.” 

  
Opening his mouth with a protest ready to tumble out of his mouth, Connor doesn’t have that chance when his phone rings. Curious, he fumbles around his pockets to pick it up and seemed surprised that it was indeed the Captain calling him.

  
He slides his thumb to pick up the call, the android watching him intently as Connor turns away from it, cupping his hand over the receiver to muffle down the sounds of the club.

  
“Anderson speaking. What is it, captain?”

  
“I have a case for you, Anderson. Cyberlife asked the DPD to cooperate with us in solving this problem so they sent one of their androids to help. Said they would send it to locate you.”

  
Connor clears his throat uncomfortable as he looks over his shoulder at the android again and takes his time giving it a once-over. 

 

Hank was definitely an older model with his chiseled face and bulky physique that gave off an intimidating aura. He looked like the type of model that could be mistaken as someone’s father had it not been for the LED on his right temple. There was just something about this android that seemed to catch Connor off his game. From the way his jaw was set, how the nose was framed and the way his eyes just seemed attractive.

  
He hears Amanda clearing her throat at the other end of the call, reeling him back to their conversation. “I’m guessing that the android is with you right now?”

  
Connor nods to her question, forgetting briefly that she couldn’t see that action and repeated his answer again. “Yeah, he’s with me right now…”

  
“I want the two of you to go to the scene and play nice. I trust that you’re capable of that. Also Anderson?”

  
“Yes, captain?” He sounded unsure of himself because he felt the pressure that she was expecting big things from him.

  
“Stop drinking and get to work.” Was all Amanda needed to say before the call ends and Connor finds himself alone with the company of his new android chaperone. Easily flagging down Doug one last time for another drink, Connor tosses it back quickly, feeling the rush of alcohol on his system before setting his full attention on his new android companion.

  
Why did they have to send him a model that looked attractive? It seemed distracting or was he just thinking that it was?

“My scanners have picked up that your blood alcohol content is currently at 0.04% and rising, Detective. I would suggest you refrain from drinking if we’re going to investigate the scene.”   
  
“What?” was the only eloquent thing he could say to Hank. 

“As per procedure, Cyberlife has allocated a specialized model to assist with the investigation. And I would like to examine the scene myself at the earliest convenience for you, detective. Listen, I think you’ve had enough drinks and I would suggest that you come with me. It’ll certainly make things easier for the both of us.”

 

Connor doesn’t answer immediately as he slowly stood up from his stool, fishing out his wallet to throw a bill on the bartop and waving at Doug. He slings his jacket over his shoulder as he gives Hank a pat on the back as he passes him.

 

“Where’d you say this place was?” He pats his pockets around for his keys, dangling them around his finger.

 

“I would take it that we will be heading out now, Detective?”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

Maybe he did have too much to drink that night.


	2. Don't touch that

The drive to the site of their investigation could only be described as  _ utterly painful _ . Connor had tried on multiple occasions to start a conversation with Hank and all of them had ended with short and clipped answers. Every answer was logical without even a hint of some programmed sense of humor. He couldn’t fault them for that. But it would have at least been nice if they could crack a joke once in a while. Hank was not much of a conversationalist but he couldn't let that stop him from asking questions. 

 

“So… Hank, is there any particular reason why Cyberlife needed to send you?”

 

Hank keeps his attention to the stretch of the road ahead of them, a reflection of his LED gleaming a soft pulsing yellow. Processing a way to answer him efficiently if he had to take a guess.

 

“Cyberlife would like to know the reason for the sudden peak of deviance in their android models.” Connor looked at him as much as he could while maintaining contact with the road up ahead of him.

 

Yellow had returned back to blue. That was good but hopefully, they wouldn’t have to have silenced any more than what was necessary. He’s prepared to ask a question before Hank had beat him to it.

 

“It looks as if we’re here, detective.” Damn. He was right. Pulling up a few cars away from the swarm of reporters and rubberneckers, Connor peers out into the sidewalks for a moment before looking back at Hank.

 

The android looks at him expectantly. “Are you not going to get out of the car, detective? Time is of the essence here.”

 

“Right… Yeah, right, right.” He turns to Hank, a little perplexed on what to do now. Does he ask him to come with him? Amanda  _ did _ ask him to bring Hank along for the investigation…

 

His silence probably looked like a sign to say something or anything to fill in the blanks. 

 

“If you are wondering what to do with me, my instructions are to accompany you to the crime scene, Detective.”

 

That certainly makes him feel less apprehensive about the issue. “Look, Hank, I...I understand that but I didn’t exactly give my consent to this situation, okay? I heard what the Captain said but I don’t agree to it nor do I give two shits about it right now. So if you’re coming with me, you just do what you need to do and get off my back, alright?”

Connor stares at Hank for what seemed a reasonable amount of time before the little LED on his temple showed any telling signs that he understood. A steady blue. Good.

 

“Whatever you say, Detective. I understand.”

 

\---

**< Mission>** **  
** Conflicting orders;  
Selecting priority;  
  
>Subset;  
**< New Mission>**  
_Follow Detective Anderson_

 

\---

 

Hank watches as Connor steps out of the car, pulling his jacket on to give him some form of cover from the rain that was gently drizzling around them, letting the rain soak him as he walks past the growing crowd of onlookers bathed in the red and blue lights of patrols on the scene.

 

He exits the car shortly after, falling a few steps behind the detective as they both waded through the small crowd.

 

Reporters swarmed at Connor with their cameras barely having time to shield his eyes from the brief flashes of white that most likely penetrated his vision and the onslaught of questions that followed.

 

“Grace Carlton, for Channel 16. Detective, can you tell us anything about the case?” 

 

Connor gives her a pleasant smile as he skirts around her, “I don’t kiss and tell, Ms. Carlton. Can’t confirm or deny anything as of now.” 

 

Passing through the yellow LED strip that was clearly labeled  _ POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS _ as an officer on duty steps in front of the crowd to stop them from proceeding further.

 

“Civilians aren’t allowed beyond this point.” Before he turns to Hank who was close behind Connor as well with a pointed look. 

 

“Androids are not permitted beyond this point.” Hank takes a moment to look at the officer. Standard PC200 model. Connor turns back momentarily, putting a hand on the officer’s shoulder with a smile. 

 

“He’s with me, Norman.” 

 

With the simple order, the android Norman concedes and allows Hank to step through, not missing the strange look Connor was giving him before he was walking back towards the house.

 

There to greet them on site was the Inspector Gonzales. A rugged man in his late 50s with the robust geniality of a hard-nosed man of the law who’d seen enough in his lifetime. 

 

“Evenin’ Anderson, so glad to see your charming face.” Inspector Scott greets Connor with a clap on the back. Hank watches them in silence as their eyes briefly met. Scott looked away first.

 

“So… got yourself an android finally, huh? Been about time you did. Everyone’s been talking about you need a babysitter, Anderson.” Scott jokes lightly as Connor’s face flushes lightly at the comment. 

 

“There you go again, Inspector. I don’t need someone babysitting me. I’m perfectly capable of handling myself after all. Tell me about the case.”

 

“Tell that to the paramedics and the boys down the station will ya.” Scott gives Hank a once-over before he began debriefing the two of them about the case.

 

“Had a call around eight from the landlord. Some complaint about the tenant being backed up on his rent for a few months and then went to take a look…You know, see what’s going on…”

 

They follow him inside the house, just short of Connor stopping long enough to take in the scent of death at the same time Hank’s sensors indicated the scent of decomposition and the presence of rigor mortis.

 

“That’s when they found the body.”

 

“Ah, the scent of sweet release of death,” Connor comments as they walk further into the room, stopping short of the body to take a photo with his phone before crouching down as he listened to the briefing.

 

“Definitely was a lot worse before we cracked open the windows. Victim’s name is Carlos Ortiz. Has records of theft and aggravated assault. Neighbors say he’s a complete loner. Stayed inside most of the time and hardly ever seen by anyone.”

 

Hank watches as Connor kneels closer to the body, eyes scanning the lividity of death before him like it doesn’t surprise him anymore. “You didn’t have to call us out so late in the night with the way he looks. He’s deader than dead already…” 

 

He looks towards Scott with a wry smile. “ He looks like he’s been here for about three weeks at best. Maggots are already infesting him like a little hive so that’s only an approximate time of death. We’ll know more when the coroner arrives. But I’m guessing there’s a catch, isn’t there?”

 

“Found a kitchen knife near the body. Most likely the murder weapon.”

 

“Any sign of a break in?” Scott passes Connor a scanner light and the two of them discussed parts of the case as Hank moved around the room to inspect the evidence for himself.

 

The Inspector says that there were no found evidence of a possible break-in with all the windows boarded shut, hypothesizing that the killer must have gone out the back instead.

 

“What do we know about his missing android?”

 

“Nothing much really. Neighbors confirmed he has one but nobody saw it when we arrived here—” Inspector Scott looks visibly ill before excusing himself out of the house for some fresh air.

 

Hank makes himself useful by doing the job he was made for and began to analyze the evidence found around the house one by one. There was a silent communication between him and Connor as they both went about their own businesses around the scene.

 

He noted an instance as he examined the knife by the body that there were no fingerprints to be found. Could there possibly be some form of android involvement? Hank analyzes the blood on the knife, swabbing the blade with his fingers before putting them in his mouth just as Connor makes his way towards him making a strange expression.

 

“Did you just put evidence in your mouth? Damn, that’s kinda…” Connor doesn’t finish the sentence as he continues to look at Hank strangely. Hank notes that there his heart rate had elevated as well as a slight increase in his body temperature. He made no comment about it.

 

“I was analyzing the blood in real time. I apologize. I should have warned you beforehand, Detective.” 

 

Connor doesn’t say anything as Hank watched his lips quirked to an indecipherable expression. He ran a quick search in his internal databases for similarities and came up with only a few noteworthy ones. Was he amused? Certainly, there was nothing amusing about analyzing samples if it would help move their progress.

 

“Sure, just be careful not to contaminate any evidence if you put them in your mouth, understood?”

 

“Understood.”

 

\---

 

Connor found himself stumped at this case. It seemed so open and shut from the get go but something was missing. Where was the android that was owned by the victim went? Surely if they had one, it would immediately report its findings to the police or even CyberLife who’d send in a representative to check on it. 

 

Yet somehow, it couldn’t be found, there was no trace evidence of a break-in and all they could find was the ominous message clearly written over the victim.

 

_ I am alive. _

 

“The message seemed to have been written after the murder, ruling out the victim. The letters are too neatly spaced and uniform, meaning that the killer isn’t a human.” Hank had suddenly piped up from behind him as they both looked at the message.

 

Connor had been so focused on gathering evidence and his own thoughts, missing out on Hank moving around the house at his own pace reviewing evidence on his own before coming back to him. 

 

He couldn’t help the soft yelp he’d made at being startled out of his reverie. If Hank had noticed or heard, he made no move to mention it (which Connor was extremely grateful for) but also left him curious. So deep in thought that he doesn’t notice Hank crouch near the body that speaking up was enough to startle him out of his reverie.

 

“He was stabbed 28 times.”

 

“That much is obvious. Killer must have had some vendetta against him. I mean you have to hate someone if you leave them with 28 gaping holes in their chest, Hank.” He didn’t want to be condescending but even he can use his eyes and some basic arithmetic to see what happened.

 

His companion says nothing as his LED remained pulsing a soft blue. Maybe a little urging would be best. “Well? Are you gonna share with the class what you’ve found, Mr. Lick-it-all?”

 

“I was just about to tell you my findings, Detective.”

 

Blandly, Connor looks at him hopefully and a tad expectant. He wanted to see what Hank could do. Show him something good in the long run.

 

“It all started in the kitchen.”

 

Connor didn’t have the time to question him more as he watches him move around the back of the room towards the kitchen, the young man wordlessly following him.

 

Watching him really.

 

He watches Hank stop by the broken door frame, eyes trained forward in a trance-like state. Did he see something he didn’t? That thought didn’t have long to fester in his head when Hank was walking towards the kitchen while Connor continued to watch him in silence.

 

The table and a single chair were toppled over, cluing in on an immediate sign of a struggle. Between who? The unknown assailant and the victim? That wouldn’t make sense then. There were no visible traces of entry but there was a struggle that happened that led to Carlos Ortiz’s death in the living room.

 

It was starting to look more like the android was the one who did it all but what was the probable cause? What triggered this deviant’s fight or flight response to kick in then?

 

“The victim attacked the android with the bat. Reason currently unknown but the android retaliated by stabbing the victim with the knife. Most likely out of self-defense for itself.”

 

“Trying to protect itself. Must have been under extreme stress then.” Connor could believe that. It certainly would be a probable cause. They return to the living room, piecing together a picture of conclusive evidence.

 

“The victim fled to the living room, android in pursuit and eventually murdered him. He bled out and was left here.” Hank looks at him for approval. He concedes with a thoughtful hum.

 

“Well, your theory lines up with the evidence but it doesn’t really tell us where the android went.”

 

“The android was damaged by the bat so it’s lost some thirium from its wounds.” When he notices the slight crease on Connor’s face, Hank continues his explanation. “You may know it as ‘Blue Blood’, Detective. It’s the fluid that powers an androids’ biocomponents. It evaporates into the air after a few hours and becomes invisible to the human eye.”

 

Connor shifts his stance briefly, crossing his arms as he eyes Hank from top to bottom. Twice, in fact. 

 

“If you’re telling me this then that means you can see it, I’m assuming?”

 

“That would be the correct assumption, Detective. Follow me.”

 

Connor stops himself from making a comment about it as he does. They were like playing cat and mouse at this point, walking around the house sniffing the air for whatever substance was left for them to follow.

 

It didn’t take long. Soon enough they found the attic and a bloodied android looking like a deer in headlights.

 

And their night had barely even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohh what is even a schedule (haha)  
> how do write a canon scene differently, I ask myself that...  
> still dont know how to connor or to hank but I'm trying

**Author's Note:**

> uhh my first work in archive so im super nervous???  
> still trying to figure out how to write stuff props but I already have the idea down  
> hopefully I can write something worthwhile for the fandom too ^^  
> (sorry if its short ;;; my brain cells aren't cooperating)


End file.
